


Flightless

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Neru的歌曲《脱獄》的Paro。帶不走也留不住的故事。警衛米×飛行員丁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是個食用前預警——並不是Happy Ending。NC-17，OOC。並沒有仔細設定世界觀，請把他們當成居住在封閉世界的貧民區裡的普通家庭就好！

“D——”

当稚嫩的童音响起时，Dean Winchester正窝在房间的角落捣弄着手里的零件。他的回应听起来极其不耐烦，眼底里却载着身为兄长的温柔，“What?”

Sam Winchester扁扁嘴巴。“我饿。”

“哦，”Dean低下头，继续把手里一堆看不出原形的铁制品拆散又重组起来。他把其中一口拆下来的钉子丢落布着薄尘的地面。“柜子，第一层。苏打饼。”

虽然知道Dean没在看，但Sam还是抗议般摇摇头，从硬绷绷的椅子上跳下来，踩着有气无力的步伐窝到他哥哥的身边。他把毛茸茸的脑袋枕到兄长的手臂上，轻轻一推，然後又蹭了蹭。“Dean——”

“What.”Dean把手臂缩了缩。

“我想吃软软的香香的甜甜的面包。”

“你是女孩儿吗？”

听着弟弟拖得长长的尾音，Dean非常清楚要是现在转头的话，就会看见榛子绿的大眼睛里盛着期昐的光芒，闪闪发亮。他敢说这世界上没有人受得住Sam可怜巴巴的眼神——就算有，那也绝对不是Dean。因此他没有转头，只是专注不让手边动作因为分神而慢下来。“Dad让我好好照顾你。”

“我知道。”Sam说，凑过去将一口钉子拿起来把玩。

“这代表我不能出门给你买面包，然後把你一个人丢在家里。”Dean伸手把钉子抢回手中，他可不想看见Sam因为大意而被生锈的铁在皮肤上划下血口子。Sam盯着自己空空如也的双手，显然不满意了，皱皱眉头过後扁扁嘴巴。

“那你可以带着我一起出门呀。”

“要是Dad知道了，他会揍我的。”

Dean又从破铜烂铁里起出来一口钉子。这回Sam乖乖地没有伸手去碰，只是把指尖搅在一起，转呀转的，“反正Dad晚上才会回来。”他含糊地嘟嚷着，“我不会说，Dean也不说的话，Dad不会知道的。”

Dean不由得扬扬眉，转过头，视线对上了那双水汪汪的绿色眼睛。

 

一开始只是由Sam紧紧地攥住Dean的T恤衣角，跌跌撞撞地跟在兄长的身後。後来Dean回过身来一把将Sam的手拉住，嘴里还在碎碎念着“我的T恤都要被你给拽烂了你这小子知道缝补一次要浪费我多少时间吗”，牵着Sam的手却温柔又温暖，脚步也比刚开始时放缓了不少。

他们这一区太过贫困，几乎没有店家愿意开在这样的贫民区里。距离家与最近的面包店之间需要两个小孩子手牵手走上将近半小时的路程，他们偶尔绕路避开散落一地的颓垣败瓦丶捏着鼻子以免被扬起的尘土熏得弯腰猛咳。Sam拉着哥哥的手，听着哥哥的声音，除去肚子偶尔会咕咕作响以外，也没有觉得这段路有多难熬。

“D——？”

“又怎样？”Dean捏了捏握在掌中的小手。

“你说Dad今天晚上会回来吗？”

Dean的脚步微微一顿。“会的，”他侧过头，向着弟弟微笑时绿眼睛眯起，“今天可是小家伙的生日啊。Dad怎麽可能错过？”

“去年我生日的时候，你也是这样说的。”

Sam并不是有意为难他的兄长。作为六岁——刚成为七岁的小男孩，他已经算是非常懂事，这点Dean比谁都清楚。在这个当下，听着他语末轻柔语调委屈，Dean也只能咬咬下唇，用十二岁的小脑瓜思考要怎麽安慰年幼的弟弟。他张开嘴巴，然後丶然後——

然後Dean蓦地一把用力拉着弟弟的手，碎步跑了起来，半扯半拖地把他们都掩到了巷子里的阴影处。

“警卫。”

他压低声音，向着一脸不明所以的弟弟解释。Dean一向非常信任自己的听觉。他显然没有错过那整齐划一的步伐，两双军靴磨擦石地踢飞细碎沙石的声响於他来说刺耳非凡；还有那迎风翻飞的黑色衣角，低压下来遮挡住双眼的帽沿，明晃晃地安在腰後的手枪。

警卫队成员对一般平民来说可能是威严的象徵，但对Dean来说，他们显然只是“ _该死的政府走狗。_ ”Dean小声唾骂道，所用的言语跟还带着稚气的声音不太相衬。Sam伏在兄长怀里，稍稍抬起头，能够看见哥哥的绿眼睛在黑暗里依然燃烧着亮光。

他把脸埋进兄长的胸膛，突然想起来，自己已经好一段时间没有追问兄长为什麽他们总是需要躲开警卫队的人了。以往每次询问都只会获得Dean的冷嘲热讽地说他“太年轻了不会懂的”，又或者是摸不着重点的一番含糊其辞。或者之後他可以试着再问问Dean，看，他已经七岁了，不再是无知的小孩子了。

不过还是之後再说吧。现在他决定由得兄长紧紧地拥抱着他。Dean的怀抱很温暖，按在後脑的手还像是安抚般轻轻揉着他的头发。两个孩子就这样紧紧地搂着对方，屏着气躲在小巷里，小小的胸膛紧贴着对方一起一伏，他们努力不让自己因为巷子里那种霉烂的恶臭而乾呕起来。

当警卫离开他们的视线范围以後，Sam把脑袋蹭在哥哥的颈边，压着嗓子抱怨着这里的味道害得他胃口全无，把兄长逗得放声大笑起来。

“那你还要吃面包吗？”Dean问。

Sam应得极快，“要。”

“贪吃鬼。”

Dean笑着用力揉一把他的头发，带他到面包店里买了他想要吃的面包，还数着自己口袋里的零钱给Sam多买了一块饼乾。

 

那天晚上他们的父亲没有回家。Sam把刻意留到晚上的饼乾掰成两半，一半给了Dean，一半自己小口小口地咬。

饼乾甜得过份，砂糖一般的口感在嘴里化开来，味道倒是不赖。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam再一次问到“为什麽他们要躲着警卫”是他差不多要八岁的一天下午。终於获得答案则是两个星期之後的事。在这两个星期间他一直问着Dean相同的问题，仔细算的话次数说不定超过三十次。Dean从一开始的不耐烦变成掩着耳朵，又从无视Sam的问句变成会抿着嘴唇用眼角馀光看他。

“你真的想知道？”这是Dean态度出现动摇之後第一句讲的话。Sam听见这话立刻睁大眼睛凑到哥哥旁边，如果说他平日像小狗一样可怜巴巴的眼神已经有够要命的话，现在这副双眼写满期待的模样简直是有过之而无不及。

“如果你让Dad知道我跟你说了，我肯定会揍你一顿的。”

Dean故作凶狠地向着弟弟挥动自己握成拳头的右手，Sam微微向後一缩，用双手捂着自己的脑袋嘻嘻地笑起来，“我不会说的！”他如此保证道。

“哼。”Dean从鼻子里这麽哼出一声。

“不然——不然，不然我们打勾勾。”Sam七岁的小脑袋飞速地转动着，最後认真又凝重地这麽向兄长提议道，还正色着宣布，“打勾勾，我保证我绝对不会告诉Dad的。”

Dean看着Sam一脸认真地伸出小指，第一次体会到什麽叫哭笑不得。把攥成拳头的右手松开，他一边咕哝“你真的是个女孩儿”，一边伸出手勾住了Sam的小指。“好啦，我相信你啦，Sammy girl.”

“我才不是女孩儿！”Sam大声抗议，小指却是紧紧地缠着Dean的，还用力的晃了晃。甚至还没有把手松开来，他就像过度兴奋的小狗那般摇头晃脑起来，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴的，“所以丶所以，你快点告诉我，Dean。打了勾勾可不能食言！”

Dean按着他的脑袋边说“好了好了你冷静点”，边揉了揉眼睛，才敢确信Sam背後那毛茸茸又不住左右摆动的尾巴只是自己的错觉。

 

Dean牵着弟弟的手，把他拉到窗边让他坐下，自己则是走到柜子旁边，把最底层的抽屉拉开，在里面翻找一番之後把什麽东西抓在手里跑了回来。他在Sam旁边盘腿坐下，Sam便歪着身体倚到了兄长身上。他们坐在冰冷的地面上，一抬头就能透过窗户看见外面的天空。

那是他们再熟悉不过的一片天空——灰蒙蒙的，布着厚重云层的，覆着摸不清看不透的一层薄雾，还有灰色的拱形铁栏，把城市的上空笼罩在铁造的牢笼里面。Dad告诉过他们，这些铁栏与围绕城市的高大围墙连接在一起，把围墙外的和铁栏里的世界分隔开来；可是贫民是没有资格接近围墙的，所以他从未真正看到过高耸的水泥墙，亦只能凭着想像力去幻想那堵看不见尽头的灰色，以及外面被阻挡开来的世界。

Dean把指尖梳到弟弟的发间，“Dad说，外面的天空是蓝色的。”Sam知道他指的是铁栏外的世界，但不知道为什麽Dean要突然把这件事提起来。他把头凑在兄长的掌心里蹭着，耐心等待哥哥继续解释。

“Dad说，Mom也在外面。”

这倒是Sam不知道的。他下意识抬起头，可是Dean并没有转过来跟他对视，只是一下又一下地沿着Sam蓬松柔软的发顶梳到幼细顺滑的发尾。哥哥的绿眼睛定定地看着窗外，彷佛是在透过脏兮兮的玻璃丶厚重的灰云丶暗沉沉的天空，越过一根根冷硬的铁栏，望向外面的世界。

他安静数刻，才低下头来看向Sam。弯起的眼睛丶上扬的左边嘴角，就像恶作剧过後的孩子会露出的调皮笑容。他把梳着Sam头发的手收回来，食指抵到唇边细细地用齿音“嘘”了一声，声音放得很轻。

“Dad想带我们去见Mom.”他在笑。

Sam不解地眨眨眼睛。“离开这里？”

“嗯哼。”Dean点点头。这下子Sam更加不解了，明明Dad就是告诉他贫民是一辈子无法离开这个城市的人，怎麽现在Dad又变成要把他们带离这里的人了？弟弟迷糊的模样惹得Dean低声笑起来，重新把右手按回Sam的脑袋上，用胳膊一推Sam示意他伸出手来。

被兄长体温所捂热的铁块被放到Sam的手里。只瞥一眼的话，铁块看起来跟用零件和破铁勉强凑出来的废物没多少分别，但仔细去看，会看出来在歪歪斜斜的主体上方，安着一双不平衡地往左右两分伸延开来的翼状物体以及每一块都大小各异的桨叶。

“Dad现在天天都在外面搜刮资材和零件，想要造这个。”Dean的脸上写满自豪，耳尖烧红一片。

“这个？”

“嗯。飞机。”Dean轻声说。

Sam终於认出来，那是Dean常常拿在手里用零件拆拆组组的东西。过去每次询问Dean在干什麽都会被投以凶巴巴的目光，没想到这东西现在倒是来到了自己的手里。Sam小心翼翼地捧着铁块，学着兄长那般重覆道，“飞机？”

“可以载着人，飞到天上去，”金发的孩子用手在空中比划，划着波浪形上上下下的画着轨迹，“然後嗖——！的一声，冲破那些铁栏！”他整张脸都亮了起来，按在弟弟脑袋上的手不停地搓揉着对方的发顶，直至Sam不满地抱怨并扯开他的手，才握着弟弟的手把目光柔和下来。

“然後我们就去找Mom.”

Dean侧过身体，俯下去把唇印上Sam的额侧。“那麽我们就能够再次成为一家人，好好的待在一起了。”

Sam本来还在揉着被兄长亲吻过的地方发怔，听见Dean少有地柔软的嗓音禁不住愣愣地抬头看望向哥哥。Dean很快把刚才柔和却明亮的神情敛了回来，开始满脸认真地给最年轻的Winchester解释着，“如果我们惹起了警卫的注意，可能会给Dad也带来注意，这就打乱Dad的计划了。”

但Sam已经忘记他一开始追问Dean的因由了。他真喜欢Dean刚才笑起来的样子，是不是飞机造出来之後就能常常看到Dean这样笑了？小孩子拉住兄长的手，软软的指尖划在Dean的掌心里，他用同样细细软软的声音问，“那我们什麽时候能帮Dad一起造飞机？”

他的这句话使得Dean略显意外地看了看弟弟的脸。他耸耸肩，咧开嘴，“Dad说再过一年就带我去帮忙。至於Sammy嘛，得等你再长大一点。”

Sam撇了撇嘴巴，一脸不高兴地把铁造的飞机塞回Dean手里，换来一句满带笑意的“送你的”。他低下头来盯着手中小小的铁块，想像自己跟Dean坐在飞机的驾驶座上一起飞越铁栏和围墙，降落到一个温柔的女性的怀里。在他的想像里，女性的脸和四周的景色都是模模糊糊的，唯一清晰的，就只有Dean晕红的脸颊和明亮得近乎刺眼的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

他们这一区近日来了一位新住民，Sam称呼他为Mr. Wyatt。Mr. Wyatt跟区里大部份的人都不一样，虽然衣着不见得有多麽光鲜亮丽，但并不会像他们那般衣衫褴褛；他总是谈吐温和又温文有礼，不管走到哪里手里都会捧着一本书。对贫民来说，“书本”虽然不见得是奢侈品，但要在区里找到一本书页有八成完整的书本，的确是一项挑战。

Sam会在Dad不需要他帮忙的时候，偷偷溜离家中，跑到Mr. Wyatt的家门前把木门咯咯敲响。

他喜欢跟Mr. Wyatt聊天。对方擅长用言语构造成一个崭新的世界，他可以用声音带Sam探索不一样的宇宙，还会给Sam借书本教他读书识字。Mr. Wyatt爱夸他是一个聪明的孩子。Sam从对方学来的，除了有父亲和兄长从未教授过他的知识以外，还有更多对这个城市的认知。例如警卫队的设立是用以监察城里人的一举一动丶例如每隔三年城市的警卫队就会招募新成员丶例如警卫队的成员都拥有特权丶例如晋升到最高层的话甚至能够自由进出围墙里外。Sam把绿眼睛瞪得大大地看着Mr. Wyatt，对方则是弯起眼睛比了“嘘”的手势。

“我曾经也是警卫队的成员，”Mr. Wyatt的笑容里藏着苦涩，“只是负责文书工作的底层成员罢了。”

Sam盯着Mr. Wyatt看，眉头皱起又松开丶舒开之後又纠起。Dad和Dean总是说警卫队的人都是政府的走狗，全都是自大自傲又目中无人以鼻孔看人的混帐，但Mr. Wyatt却完全不像他们所形容的那样。半信半疑地看过对方悄悄展示给自己的警卫队徽章，Sam迷迷糊糊地离开Mr. Wyatt的家，踢着脚边的小石子走了没几步，视线里就映进一抹金色。

“Dean.”他唤道，小步地走到兄长跟前。

“你又溜去找那个怪人了。”Dean还不等他解释，双手抱在胸前眯着眼睛就这麽断言道。Sam有一瞬间还在等待对方沉下嗓子责备自己跟警卫队的人扯上关系了——然後他才想起来，不对，Mr. Wyatt不曾把自己过往是警卫队成员的事情随意挂在嘴边，连自己也是多次跑去找对方听故事才得知的。那麽从来不跟Mr. Wyatt接触——甚至听见这个名字就没什麽好脸色——的Dean，理应是不会知道这件事。

他抬起头，果然看见Dean只是没好气地翻一个白眼，微微撅起嘴巴的模样显然并没有动气，“真不知道你为啥那麽喜欢那个怪人。”

“Mr. Wyatt是个好人。”Sam还是选择给教授他不少知识的Mr. Wyatt如此辩护。Dean闻言又白了弟弟一眼，碎碎念着“好啦好啦我不跟小孩子争吵”，侧了侧头。

“来一起去买晚餐？”

Dean这样说的时候往往会伸出手示意Sam牵住自己。自从Sam五岁开始直至现在Sam十二岁了，兄长一手搭在腰边，另手直直朝弟弟伸去的模样一直未有分毫改变。

在某些情况之下，会有例外——例如今天。Sam皱皱眉头，没有回应Dean的问句，而是一把拉过哥哥垂在身侧的右手。他听见头顶传来“嘶”地倒吸一口气的轻柔抽气声。Sam没有动摇，不发一言地拉着Dean的手，他使力让对方把手缓缓摊开，将沾满泥污与细小伤痕的掌心展现在他的眼前。几道细小的伤口还淌着未乾的血液。

“你又受伤了。”以十二岁的孩子来说，Sam的语调冷得过份。Dean垂眼看着弟弟的发旋，不动声色地把右手抽回来。

“总有人得去挣买晚饭的钱。”Dean随意地耸耸肩，“隔壁区的钱比较好挣，虽然都是体力活。”

“那我也来帮忙，”Sam说。话音刚落他就听见兄长笑了起来，他仰起首，发现Dean正在垂着眉看自己，他知道Dean抬起手是习惯性想要揉揉自己的头发，但想起自己满手血污和尘土，手凝在空中顿了顿便收回来，改为低下头去鼻尖轻轻碰过Sam软蓬蓬的前发。

Dean直起身说“小孩子别担心这个”，语气轻描淡写，而笑容也是轻飘飘的。Sam本来想说反驳“明明你也还是个孩子”，又不想自讨没趣跟Dean争论，扁扁嘴巴，最後还是不情不愿地拉上兄长T恤的衣角，半拉半推地让对方转过身去领路往面包店走去。

 

 

“近来的进度如何？”

无须询问，Dean都清楚知道Sam是在问飞机的事。从两年前起Dad就让Sam也一起帮忙建造飞机，但也仅限於让他整理设计图或是给他们递递零件和工具，从来不让Sam真正拿起工具帮忙制作和烧焊；Sam不喜欢被当成什麽都做不好的小孩子，但又不想去惹红了眼与Bobby争论的Dad。

在这些时候总是由Dean放下工具拉下护目镜摘下手套盘腿坐到Sam旁边。兄长会教他写在设计图上的符号和文字是什麽意思，教他怎麽使用不同的工具，虽然说明笨拙又在某些细节的地方含糊不清，至少兄长的陪伴能让笑容短暂地爬回Sam的唇边。

很偶尔很偶尔的时候兄长手上功夫太过忙碌，没有空闲过来陪伴Sam，Sam便会蜷起身体把头枕在膝上，斜眼看着拆拆组组之後永远只有骨架的飞机原形，在心里有一小部份觉得父亲做的飞行梦实在是滑稽得可笑。然後他会把视线转到哥哥身上，看他蹲下来研究蓝图丶试着把两片根本无法契合的零件组在一起丶用手背胡乱抹一把滑下脸颊的汗珠丶没擦走的水滴沿着被热汽蒸腾成淡红的皮肤滑入T恤的空隙之间。

Sam喜欢看到Dean笑着转过头来，自豪地向他展示手中成功拼在一起的组件。只要撇撇嘴巴Dean就会毫不犹豫地放下手里的一切走过来陪他聊天。Sam会一把将脑袋蹭到兄长汗湿的肩窝上，然後忍不住偷偷想像飞机真正造好的那天，兄长会露出怎样的笑容。

此刻的Dean，脸上也在展露同样自豪的笑容。

“还不错，”他嘴里嚼咬着面包，含糊地说，“我猜Dad在隔壁区找来了能充当机翼的原材料。”

他把面包咕噜吞下，耸耸肩，“不过他应该还在跟Bobby讨论怎麽改动设计。反正我今天早上连门都没推开就被赶出来了。”

Sam哼了一声作为回应。他还在小心翼翼地给Dean包扎手上的伤口，这提醒了他下次应该去好好地向Mr. Wyatt道谢，乾净的绷带并不是贫民轻易能够触及的物资。Sam轻柔地把绷带缠到Dean还渗着血色的掌心，另手又抓起一块面包放到Dean的嘴边。Dean伸舌舔去唇上沾的屑末，张嘴咬下面包。

“你知道，”Sam把Dean的手翻过来，轻拍一下他的手背表示已经包扎完毕，“Dad至少应该确保我们有钱买晚饭，而不是天天窝在Bobby那里。”他差点想说补上一句“做不切实际的白日梦”，但他又比谁都清楚把飞机造好也是Dean的梦想——或者应该称呼为执念，他可没有忘记提到能离开牢笼去见母亲的时候，兄长笑得比任何时候都要柔软。

“你知道Dad在忙更重要的事情。”Dean的指尖抚在包得整齐好看的绷带上，用标准的Dean Winchester式笑容朝着Sam挑挑眉头。

“而且照顾小Sammy可是我的责任，嗯？”

“我的意思是——”

“你哥我有手有脚，不会让你饿着的。”

“我的意思是！”Sam努努嘴巴，不太高兴的扬起声调。“我也可以帮忙。你应该让我帮忙，跟你一起到隔壁区挣生活费。”

Dean睁大眼睛，绿色的眼珠微微左右晃动，然後仰起头朗声笑了起来。若不是念着兄长满手细细的划痕和擦伤，Sam真的会在对方再度摸过他的头发，笑着说“这用不着小孩子来担心”时，用力地一巴掌把Dean的手挥开。


	4. Chapter 4

Sam从没料到自己的心境能在短时间内有如此大的改变。前一个月他还觉得“说不定这飞机有朝一日真的能造好”，今天他却觉得造飞机简直 _他妈的就是世界上最愚蠢的想法_ 。他咬着指甲在空荡荡的家中来回踱步，John间中抬眼给他一瞥，他便眯着绿眸毫不示弱地瞪回去，又恨恨地把曲起的指关节送到齿边。

这个家真是待不下去了。

不对。Dean不在的话，这里见鬼的根本称不上是家。

Dean不在的每一天，都像组成他脚下地面的一砖一瓦随着流逝的每分每秒逐渐崩溃瓦解一样。

他懊恼地把五指梳进头发间。今天明明是他十六岁的生日，可是Dean却不在。他从没想到这家简陋的小屋里会有这麽安静的一天，也是，失去Dean故作幽默的风趣话丶捣弄零件的铿锵叮当声丶愉快地编着哼着走调的曲调，没有谁会特地打开什麽话题。何况他跟John Winchester并没什麽好聊的。

他可能还把这句话讲出来了——抓起书本甩上木门的时候他耳边还在轰轰地响，彷佛能够听见自己怒吼的一声“我跟你没什麽好聊的”，牙关在隐隐在作痛。不过他知道自己过不了多久就会回到家中，Sam还得等待Dean回家，他可不能让死气沉沉的房子迎接Dean回家。他晃在多年以来一如既往地漫着灰烟和尘土的街道上，脚步沉重又漫无目的，脑里从未间断地播放着那天的影像。

Dean被带走那天的影像。

 

 

警卫队找上门的那天，他们如常地待在家里，分着饼乾和清水，小声地讨论着前几天设计的组件到底要用什麽方法制造出来。他们肩并着肩，头也凑得很近。提到飞机的骨架终於接近完成，他们会同时用相似的方式轻声笑起来；提到比较现实的问题时——例如到底要从哪里找来适合的燃油——他们会同时皱起眉头沉思。

Sam迈入十四岁之後，父亲也终於让他拿起工具协助制作部件。有了真正动手参与制作的成功感，加上看着飞机在自己手下逐渐成形，倒是让一开始瞧不起造飞机的孩子心思一转，执起工具时兴致勃勃的样子使得兄长每每都会笑着抓乱他的头发。

果然小孩子还是太天真了。他在心里唾骂自己，他怎麽可能忘记这个城市还有“警卫队”这一回事？直至木门被狠狠拍响的一刻，他的的确确是把这件事丢在了脑後。Sam依然清楚记得拉开门之後三个警卫堵在门前的景象，他们全都有意无意地把手按在腰间的手枪上，一句“John Winchester在吗”问得平淡简洁。

他记得Dean反射性把自己护在身後。Sam听见Dean轻松地回应“老爸还在隔壁区鬼混呢”；可他的一辈子都跟在Dean身边，仰起头看着兄长的高大背影，他能够听出来Dean故作镇定地调笑的语气之下藏着的颤抖。

兄弟两人谁都没有阻止警卫进屋开始四处张望甚至开始翻找屋内的杂物。其中一人没有动手，只是一压帽沿转过来向他们问话。

“你们知道John Winchester什麽时候回来吗？”警卫的语气和用词虽然并不粗鲁，甚至称得上有礼，却是冰冷冷的生硬。

Dean挪了挪步伐，挡到Sam正前方。“可能今天，可能两个星期之後，也可能得等几个月，我猜？他这人挺没担当的。”他耸耸肩膀。

“你是。”警卫微微低头，Sam感觉到从帽子下的那片阴影里。一道目光直直地刺在他们身上。

“Dean Winchester，”Dean回应道，“John Winchester的大儿子。”

那个警卫没有再说话，颌首过後转开头看着剩下两个警卫翻查屋里每一处。屋里没有人讲话，Sam和Dean略显急促的呼吸声就显得很是刺耳。两个警卫蹲下来查看床下和桌下和柜子後方的空隙，仰首检查柜顶，弯身把柜子的每一个抽屉都拉开来翻查。Sam的呼吸突然一顿——他记得七岁那一年，Dean送给他的铁造飞机，被他当成宝贝那般收在了最底层的抽屉里。

他看着警卫拉开第一层的抽屉；然後是第二层；第三层——然後是最底层。警卫的脸色都掩在帽沿造成的阴影之下。Sam只知道警卫并没有把铁飞机拿到手里，但他不知道到底在对方眼中，到底是看到了一块破铜烂铁丶还是看见了可以把他们关到永不见天日的牢狱里的证据。

警卫都凑到一起小声地交换着什麽资讯，而Sam的手臂突然传来一阵刺痛。是Dean背过手来轻轻地捏了捏他的手。Sam悄悄地伸出手勾住兄长的指尖。他们只能这样等待警卫向他们宣布下一步的行动，而他们并不需要等待多久。

“Dean Winchester，”

那个从头到尾都没有动手的警卫转向他们，语调平稳却不带分毫温度地说道，“我们希望你跟我们走一趟。”

Sam反射性地加重手上的力道，却没有敌过兄长挣开自己的动作。他眼睁睁地看着Dean往警卫那边走去；Dean离开之前还回头轻松地朝他眨眨眼，让Sam乖乖待在家里，别忘记要给他留几块饼乾。

Dean仅仅用一个眼神就制止住了想要追上去的Sam，而Sam只能站在原地盯着双手，回想着明明兄长的指尖比自己的还要汗湿而冰冷。

 

 

“我只能眼睁睁的看着Dean被带走——而你，你甚至不在场。”

“Sam——”

“我甚至不知道Dean现在是不是还活着。”

Sam本来是想要对着父亲大吼的，但他发现自己的已经没有这个力气了，这使他听起来变得更像是在冷漠地陈述事实。事实上他的确是在这样做。在过往的一个月里他几乎每天都会重覆着质问父亲，而他能够大吼大叫的力气早就在父亲刚回来的数天就已经耗尽。

Dean不在身边的每一天，他都变得愈来愈焦躁；他想念兄长毫无幽默感的调笑丶想念兄长随手把他好不容易梳理整齐的头发揉乱丶想念兄长故意为了逗他而喊他“Sammy girl”丶想念兄长的笑声丶想念兄长的气味丶想念兄长的一切。这种想法实在不太健康。但他无法遏止。

他甚至都想不起自己是怎麽从死气沉沉的街道上走回同样死气沉沉的家里。没有Dean的一个月太过难熬。

“我在忙别的事情。”John平静地说。

“噢，对。别的事情。有什麽 _别的事情_ 会比你的儿子更加重要？”Sam的语气从未如此尖锐过。

“你知道的。”

Sam笑了一声。

“Sam.”John再度说，他的语调添上了些什麽——可能是痛苦丶可能是後悔丶可能是悲伤。Sam不在乎。“你知道我很重视这个家的。”

“家。”Sam哼声重覆。

“是的。你丶我丶Dean丶还有Mary。”John的声音既轻又低。“我们，四个人，完完整整的。”

Sam沉默着。

“你也知道Dean有多麽想念妈妈的。”

Sam终究还是在乎的。

他抬起眼看了看John。他的父亲。他的父亲的胡子和头发都凌乱得很，不知不觉间从深棕色变成了灰白，衬着他眼下的两道黑影使得他看起来像鬼一般苍白。Sam知道自己看起来跟他应该差不多糟糕。他用力咬住自己的下唇，难以抑压地抽了抽鼻子。

“我只是，”

Sam说，“我只是希望你当一个普通的父亲，而不是一个整天不见人影的技工师。”

John没有回应。所以Sam也没有继续说话。沉默弥漫在屋里，直至一个星期後Dean推开木门，才终於打破了这几乎要勒断Sam气管的寂静。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean把木门推开。他先是勾着笑容向Sam打招呼，然後察觉父亲正坐在房间角落，略为瞪大眼睛怔过数刻後，便迎了过去向着父亲再三保证自己并没有向警卫透露任何讯息。Sam站在门边看着父亲摇摇头，一言不发地把Dean拥入怀里，拖着沉重的脚步也走到两人身边，环住兄长的背，也没有把父亲伸过来的手推开。

这个拥抱可以说是Sam十六年人生以来，觉得他们最像一个普通家庭的瞬间。

现在回想起来，他真庆幸自己当时没有因此而对John重新产生期待；不然当他发现John在数天之後又故态复萌，变回了那个在市里各区到处搜刮资材然後窝在Bobby那里制造飞机的梦想家，或许他会一怒之下冲到Bobby的废弃工场里一拳揍歪他父亲的脸。

实际上，要不是Dean需要他的陪伴，他可能真的会那样做。

Dean没有告诉他，被警卫带走的一个多月间发生了什麽事情。他只是简单地说“被带走问话”，而Sam亦没有在Dean的身上看见任何伤痕或是伤疤。Dean会自豪地说他可是分毫的破绽都没有提供给那些该死的警卫，他的表现完美至极。每每听见兄长这样说的时候，Sam都会靠过去伸手抱住兄长，拍拍对方瘦了两圈的手臂，摸摸对方毛刺刺的後脑。

然後Dean就会抿住嘴唇安静下来。

“至少他们没有带走你。”Dean沉默数秒之後也伸手轻拍Sam的背。

“我不害怕。”Sam发现能够把哥哥的整个身体环住。他什麽时候长得比兄长高了？还是因为兄长这段时间以来变瘦了不少？他轻抚Dean的腰後。Dean本来就属於精瘦的体型，为了挣生活费而在工场里搬搬抬抬的工作为他带来一身结实的肌肉，但现在摸起来Sam却只觉得Dean瘦得过份。

“我知道，”

Dean呼出带笑的气音，“我的Sammy最勇敢了，好乖好乖。”

“我是认真的。”Sam扁扁嘴巴。“我宁可他们带走的是我。”

“那可不行。”兄长的脑袋轻轻碰在他的额角上，“好好照顾你，这是我身为哥哥的责任。”

Sam松开手。他推了一把兄长，Dean一脸不解甚至迷糊地看着弟弟，Sam想大吼“这些狗屁责任都去死吧”，但兄长只要凑过来柔声问他是不是不舒服？是不是哪里疼了？他就只觉得鼻子一酸，撒娇般——他真的不想承认，但软软地垂下头来蹭到兄长的颈边的动作真的只能以撒娇来形容——凑近兄长。

“你知道，我是你的兄弟。”Sam轻柔地说，吐息呼在哥哥的耳边。“我也有责任好好照顾你。”

“是是是。”

Dean的短发搔得Sam脸颊处痒痒的。他转过去用鼻尖碰兄长的耳廓，暖暖的。“我以为你再也不回来了。”

“我怎麽会丢下你自己跑掉？”Dean把指尖梳进Sam的发里。即使已经是个十六岁的男生了，弟弟的头发摸起来依然是软蓬蓬的。Dean不会告诉Sam他喜欢这样轻抚着弟弟的脑袋，而Sam也不会告诉Dean他喜欢哥哥这样揉着自己的发顶。

“我差点以为你已经死了。”

“嘿！”Dean这麽不满地唤出声，小声念着“你哥我才没这麽容易被搞定好吗”，发现Sam窝在颈边委屈巴巴地吸着鼻子才察觉弟弟刚才不是在调侃他。他一时之间也觉得鼻子发酸而眼睛乾涩，Dean Winchester总是伶牙俐齿的，但碰着语带哭腔的Sam时一切口才通常都派不上用处。

“好啦，爱哭鬼。”他侧过头挨着弟弟的头细细一蹭，然後推着Sam让他面向自己直起身体。Dean把额贴到Sam的额上。他把手按到Sam的胸口上，覆在意外地结实——妈的，这小子还真的是长大了——的胸膛上，轻轻地拍着规律的节奏。

Sam感觉到自己的心跳正由急促的律动逐渐变得和缓。

“爱哭鬼小Sammy，都十六岁了还爱哭鼻子。”

“嗯。”

“还爱像小姑娘一样跟哥哥撒娇。”

“嗯。”

“搞什麽鬼，你还真的大方承认啊。”Dean觉得弟弟现在顺从得过份甚至有点好玩，便和着手上轻拍的节奏，开始数着他每次喊都会被Sam狠瞪的昵称。“小Sammy，娘喞喞的小姑娘——”

“Dean?”Sam打断道。

“Yeah?”

“我很想你。”

Dean垂下眼睑，张开嘴难得想坦率地回应“我也是”，而话还没说出口，所有音节却都已经通通融化在了Sam的嘴唇里。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17。

父亲和Bobby会教授他们生存知识和技巧，例如怎麽躲过警卫的追捕丶用以护身的防身术；也会教导他们怎麽识字——主要是用以读懂飞机的设计蓝图，以及怎麽正确地握着烧焊工具。还有基本的道德观念，像是不能够伤害也不能杀害无辜，自卫场合另谈。但父亲和Bobby的用意都是让兄弟俩能够保护自己和对方的安全。所以他们谁都没有特别叮嘱或是提及过什麽叫做“乱伦”。

  
即使如此，当亲吻着兄弟的嘴唇时，Sam和Dean在心底某处都隐约知道这件事情不能够让他们的爸爸知道。他们会不约而同地挑John离家不足半天的时候倚到对方身上，有时候只是把手指扣在一起，有时候会侧着头舔吻对方的下唇，有时候则是像急切地啃咬对方的舌尖。

第一次亲吻Dean是因为迫切地渴求安全感。Sam在十六年的人生里从未跟Dean长时间分开过，脑海里像是有一道细小的声音向着他窃窃私语：只有这样做才能把胸口里空荡荡的缺口填满。来得及细想之前，身体就先於思考顺从着本能地亲上兄长的唇。略带乾燥却足够柔软的触感，加上兄长身体微微一僵过後放松下来地往自己怀里倾去的感觉。Sam喜欢这样的Dean，Sam爱这样的Dean。而当Sam亲吻这样的Dean时，他感觉——一切感觉都太对了。

可是也不见得每一次的亲吻或是触碰背後都是这种纯洁又无害的动机。嘿，Sam是个十六七岁的青少年，而他最喜欢最喜欢的兄长就在他身边。那个依旧对他充满保护欲的丶性子倔得要命的丶但在他面前会卸下一切防备的兄长。

他爱Dean。而Dean在接吻的时候总爱从鼻子里轻哼出绵软软的鼻音，绯红从耳尖漫到颈项染到T恤领口附近的皮肤，映得洒在皮肤上的雀斑更加显眼。

他爱Dean。而Dean会在亲吻结束的时候转开头，时而伸舌去舔走唇边滴落的液体，时而用手背把已经微红的嘴唇擦得更红，却总是会用蒙着水汽而显得像宝石一样透亮的绿眼睛看Sam。

他爱Dean。而他也不过是个十六岁的青少年。

 

 

Dean的皮肤尝起来咸咸的——汗液的味道，化在舌尖却甜甜的——像他小时候爱吃的饼乾，甜腻得舌尖发麻却让人上瘾。Sam把重重的气息一口口呼在Dean的耳边，犬齿咬住柔软的耳垂厮磨着，时轻时重的啃咬。

“妈的丶”

Dean被咬得痛了，伸手用手肘推了推弟弟的胸膛，“痛死了。”Sam扬起眉头再次靠过去，改成用前齿轻咬着Dean耳後的皮肤，再度换来狠狠的一推。

“你试试看留下痕迹。”Dean低声警告道。

Sam双手支在兄长旁边，纠起眉结像在抱怨他毫无情调。他赌气般扁扁嘴巴又凑了过去，这回改成用舌尖舔过Dean的耳尖和耳廓，滑过皮肤的舌头又湿又热。Dean的呼吸一堵，变成从鼻孔喷出来细细的丶不规律的节奏。

“Dean——”他在Dean通红的耳边轻声唤着。经过变声期以後Sam的嗓音变得低沉，如果混着鼻音的话还是足够像小狗讨好一般的柔软。Dean最受不了弟弟这样喊他的名字，翻个白眼便顺着Sam的意思坐起身来，先是拉住Sam的T恤下摆，仰仰首示意他举起双手。

“我小时候真不该把东西都留给你吃的。”他不满地皱起眉头，看着体格显然比自己要壮的弟弟只得抿抿嘴唇。Sam露出欢快的笑容，拍拍兄长的腰让他也把衣服脱掉。Dean再次翻了个白眼，“好好好”地嘴上应着，双手交叉着把T恤衣摆往上一拉。

Dean的身体精瘦而结实，再也看不出来数个月前被警卫带走以後憔悴又瘦削的模样。Sam的指尖滑在Dean的锁骨上，又推着兄长让他重新躺下，伏下来一个个的碎吻落在Dean的脸颊上。他俯着身体含住哥哥的嘴唇，前齿把Dean饱满的嘴唇轻轻拉扯，印下一排齿痕。Dean正要张口抱怨，Sam便把舌头舔进兄长的口腔里，粗糙的舌面滑过Dean的上颚丶然後是舌根丶然後舌尖。

他知道兄长沉不住气的。当他们的唇舌交缠在一起的时候，Sam哼出了满意又愉快的鼻音，感受着哥哥的身体在掌下逐渐热了起来。可是其实Sam也并没有多少馀裕——天，他也只是个青少年——他没在注意到自己正在磨蹭着兄长的下身。

他们终於分开的时候，Dean的嘴角挂着透明的液体，是来不及吞咽下去的唾液，可能是Dean的丶也可能是Sam的丶应该是他们两人的。Dean仰起头喘息着，Sam比他喘得更快更急促，手上的动作自然也是如此。

“妈丶的——”Sam一口含住兄长挺立的乳尖，Dean几乎是立即如此张嘴吐出一句。他的声音颤抖着，身体也颤抖着，大口大口地吸着空气，他把呻吟压在喉间丶指尖插在Sam的发间。

“我一直想问，”他抖着声音说，语末有藏不住的黏腻，“你这小子，这一套从哪学来的？”

“唔？嗯——”Sam嘴里含着东西把话讲得模模糊糊，却是惹得Dean腰身弓起一声低喘从喉间溢了出来。Dean扯住弟弟的头发——力道很轻，他可不想害弟弟年纪轻轻就头顶秃一块——让他抬起头来。

Sam一脸无辜地向着哥哥眨眼，望入那双红红的眼睛里觉得热流从颈後钻到脚趾。Dean咬咬嘴唇，断断续续地骂道，“我恨你。”

“我爱你。”Sam回应道，嘴唇沿着胸部的肌肉一路下滑到结实的小腹，湿润的嘴唇把那片皮肤反覆地吻了好多好多遍。

“你不害臊吗？”Dean把一只手提到嘴边，手背随时能捂到嘴边。

“嗯？”Sam再次抬起头向哥哥眨眼。Sam的脸颊也带着红色，绿眼睛晶晶亮亮的，泛着水光。Dean看见他这副模样，叹了口气又安静地躺下来。这小子还真的懂得利用自己的优势——有够要命的狗狗眼。他打算让Sam当成没听见他的问句，话语吐到嘴边突然声带一颤便成了一声变调的轻吟。

他差点又要骂脏话了，可是又不想掌握着自己下半生快乐的弟弟以任何的方法向他表示不满，只得眯起眼用绵软的鼻音抗议着。Sam没有搭理他，食指搓在Dean已经渐渐带上硬度的茎体上。他用指尖沾了前端分泌的液体，又顺着茎体往下滑到根部很轻很轻地磨蹭着。Dean无意识地抬起腰追求着更多的快感，还没感觉到热流往上累积，就突然被乾脆地放开。

Dean睁开眼，看见手忙脚乱地解着自己裤子的弟弟。

见鬼了，真不知道这小子是装出来的还是怎样。他看见弟弟红着眼红着鼻子抬起眸看他。对上那湿漉漉的眼神只觉像是有一股电流击中他。

“Dean——……”他的弟弟声音柔软又可怜，“……帮我。”

Dean在回过神来时发现自己的手已经扶在他们紧贴在一起的茎体上。他满手都是滑腻的液体，正常来说应该让他反胃的触感只使得他呼吸愈发急促。随着手往上下套弄的动作，他能听见自己的气息与Sam的交缠在一起。手里的热度高得像是要把他的血液都烧得沸腾，Sam把手覆上他的手背顺着他的指根滑到指尖，凑过来迫切地一声声喊着他的名字。弟弟不断重覆着同样的音节，撞在Dean糊成一团的脑海里，Dean发现胸口里有什麽塞得满满的感觉，却没办法给那种感觉命名，焦躁与情动与快感全部交融在一起。

他主动仰起头咬住Sam的嘴唇。

白浊的液体溅上Dean的小腹时，Sam因为来得太急太快的热潮，极为不小心把兄长的嘴角咬破了。

好极了——Dean喘息着抹去唇边冒出的血珠——真不知道要给Dad编怎样的借口才能蒙混过去。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17。

Sam从Mr. Wyatt的家离开，怀里抱着一本Mr. Wyatt坚持要送他的小册子。他一边把黑烟从脸前拨开，捏着鼻子不去吸入浓浓瓦斯臭的空气，大步地回到家里。有Dean在的家里。他知道今天Dean不会到隔壁区去工作，过去一星期他和Dean都为挣生活费而忙得焦头烂额，Dean又把掌心磨破了皮又抱怨自己肌肉痛得要命，所以今天大概是倒在家里不会动了。

他的预想果然没错。Sam一推开门，就看见Dean侧躺在地上，以一种醒来时脖子绝对会极度疼痛的姿态打瞌睡。他没好气地扯了扯嘴角。

“Dean,”Sam把书本放到一旁的木桌子上，弯下身去蹲到兄长跟前，用手指戳着兄长柔软的脸颊。“Dean, big brother,”

“……唔。”Dean刚睁眼就开始嚷嚷着脖子好痛，Sam笑着说了声“活该”，靠过去吻了兄长的额角。这是一年多以来不知道怎样养成的习惯，Dean一开始就会皱着眉头嫌弃他娘娘腔，到现在已经会抬起头来让弟弟更好地调整角度。

“你又跑去那个怪人家里了。”

Dean对Mr. Wyatt的形容始终没有任何改变。Sam则是已经不再多费唇舌为Mr. Wyatt辩护了，抿住嘴唇笑了笑把兄长从地上拉起来。Dean站稳脚步歪着头开始揉僵硬的颈部肌肉，Sam也伸手帮他轻轻揉了揉，揉着揉着脸颊便与兄长愈凑愈近。

被吻住的时候Dean仅仅是翻了个白眼，柔软地回吻时把长长的眼睫垂下，薄红浮在眼角。Sam的手刚碰到Dean的胯部便收获了Dean在他手腕上极为用力的一捏。

“嘿丶等等，大男孩，”Dean贴着他的嘴唇小声制止道，“我明天还得去Bobby那里呢。”

“又去？”Sam说。他希望自己的语调听起来并没有太过责备性。

“当然，”Dean後退一步，惯性地用手背擦过嘴唇。“你一段时间没去帮忙了所以不知道，近来的进度很不错——……”

 _飞机_ 。Sam皱起了眉头。

又是飞机。总是在说飞机。为什麽不愿意考虑其他可能性。

Dean还在兴致勃勃地说着，飞机的试验用主体已经差不多接近完成，现在只差细部的零件和燃料，他们就能测试飞机到底能够飞行多远了——而Sam却并没有把他的话听进脑里。他看着笑得灿烂又满脸兴奋的兄长，无意识地咬住下唇。

“Dean，”他说。Dean还在那边兴奋地说个不停，直至真的把亢奋的情感都表露无遗之後才慢半拍有几分尴尬地清清嗓子。兄长挑着眉头等待他话语的後半截，Sam则是试着吞下一口唾液。

“你还在想着要造飞机。”他把疑问句说成了肯定句的语调，因为他知道兄长的反应必然会是：“对。”Dean依然挑着眉头，回应得理所当然，“你这是什麽蠢问题？”

“为什麽？”Sam问道。

“什麽为什麽？”Dean歪过脑袋。

Sam用了数秒组织言辞。“为什麽要执着造飞机？”

“你现在才问这个？”Dean像是觉得好笑般勾了勾嘴角。他把脑袋歪到另一边，“我以为我们之前就跟你解释得很清楚？”

Dean垂下眸子，以那种非常沉静的神态。“因为把飞机造好是Dad的梦想。”

“因为有了飞机就能冲出这个该死的牢笼。然後我们就能重新组成一个完整的家庭。”

我知道，我知道。但飞机这种不切实际的白日梦并不是唯一一个能够把我们带到围墙外的方法——Sam张了张嘴，却把话语都吞回了肚子里——因为Dean依然在继续说着，脸上带着那种自豪的笑容。

“而且那可是我们投注无数精力制作的东西。难道你不想看到它在天上飞翔吗？”

“驾着飞机飞往蓝色的天空里，多威风。”

“你不觉得很棒吗？”

Dean的笑容亮得Sam觉得眼睛生痛，而Sam的耳边彷佛听见了有什麽东西碎裂然後崩塌瓦解的声响。

Sam什麽都没说，沉默着拉过Dean的手臂将兄长带到身前，狠狠地一把咬住Dean的嘴唇。他把空着的另一只手背过去，把Mr. Wyatt送他的小册子翻了过去，使得印着警卫队标志的那一面朝下，掩在光线无法照射到的阴影面。

 

  
“你这是迟来的叛逆期吗？”Dean问道。近日的Sam总是早出晚归，不管Dean再怎麽邀请他都不愿意跟着一起去Bobby那里帮忙。Dean在心里想着“whatever”，虽然他的确是有几分想念以往那个会摇着尾巴跟在自己身後转的弟弟，但他也没打算拎着对方的领子强迫他跟来帮忙。关心弟弟的心理健康也是兄长的责任。

这天他离开Bobby的工场回到家里时，见着Sam又窝在角落双手抱膝，便凑了过去在弟弟面前蹲下。

“你是怎麽了？”Dean把手梳入Sam的发间，力道毫无节制，指腹用力擦过Sam的头皮却没有唤起他的反抗。Sam不讲话。

“身体不舒服？”他用长着粗茧的指尖按住Sam的太阳穴揉了揉。Sam依然不讲话。

“失恋了？”Dean还真没想到这一句就能换到Sam的反应，面对Sam皱着眉头地撇他一眼，他只得反射性地举起双手作投降状，轻飘飘地笑着说“开玩笑的啦”，拉着弟弟的手臂试着将他扯起来。十八岁的Sam现在真的长得比他高半个头，手脚修长，任由兄长一拉却还是顺从地站了起来。

Sam站直身体之後一言不发地将脑袋蹭到哥哥的肩窝里。哦，这是Sam近来很少再用的招数，Dean还以为他是终於知道十八岁的大个子还跟兄长撒娇实在是太过丢脸，所以才不再用上这一招呢。

“好啦。干嘛？”弟弟窝到怀里的时候用手给他轻轻梳理头发，已经说得上是Dean身体本能会做出的举动。他的另手环上Sam的背後安抚般拍着，任由Sam把嘴唇凑到颈侧黏糊糊地亲吻着。“你敢嫌我汗臭我就揍你。”他一边说，一边被Sam往身上倾的重量压得步步後退，最後背脊贴在墙上，Sam温热的气息弄得他禁不住把头往旁边歪斜。

Sam把兄长的身体里墙上按，舔舐着对方的耳後，把渗出来的薄汗都卷到舌尖，右手则是隔着衣料磨擦着Dean的胸膛丶腰线丶然後是两腿间逐渐抬头的茎体。他碰过的每一处都好像烧起了高温，不管如何摆动身体都难以摆脱热度。Dean开始低下头试着把呼吸调整得均一，但当Sam把他们二人下身的布料都褪下之後，他还是弯起身体靠向Sam，轻轻地一声又一声的唤着“Sam”和“Sammy”。

Dean平时总是会把嗓子压低着说话——Sam知道为什麽，因为Dean觉得这样可以使自己听起来更有威慑力，气场不会比街上碰到的小混混弱。但Dean在失去馀裕的时候间中会忘记沉下嗓子，就像他现在一样，掺着鼻音和气音的音调绵软一片，略为沙哑却比平日要高上不少的声音柔软地唤着自己的名字。不得不说，这是Sam在拥抱Dean时最享受的其中一个环节。

可惜他今天并没有享受的心情。他急切地把自己的性器推向Dean，像燃烧着火焰一般高温的大手包裹住他们紧紧贴在一起的柱身，四指并拢在一起沾着液体套弄的同时拇指偶尔擦过极为敏感的前端，使得Dean的腰和腿都因为强烈的快感而微微颤抖起来。

Sam粗重的鼻息打在耳边。Dean动了动被按在墙上的手，难耐地攥起拳头，指甲陷入掌心尚未留下痕迹就被Sam的手指重新打开，Sam细细地在他的手掌里划着圆，有时又用指尖搔刮指根，痒痒的触感使Dean的呼吸又变得不均而急促。Sam听着兄长的喘息，依旧不发一语，垂下头来在他的颈项到了锁骨处留下一连串湿润的吻，吮吻着带上红色的皮肤，好一刻之後突然张嘴，重重地咬住兄长的锁骨。

他的力道应该真的颇重而且咬得Dean颇痛，他听见Dean从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，身体一个紧绷，湿滑而黏腻的液体同时溅得他满手都是。Sam低喘着把视线从沾满白色的手收回来，挪到Dean的身上——通红的脸颊丶迷蒙的绿眸丶因亲吻而变得红润过份的唇丶凌乱的衣衫丶勉强能遮蔽在T恤下的锁骨处烙着的齿痕。

Dean从来不让他在自己身上留下齿痕，Sam想他是害怕Dad会发现他们的关系。而此刻的Dean只是随意地摸了摸刺痛的锁骨，便改而再次把手梳进Sam的发间，没有意外更没有责备。

“满足了？”他问道。

Sam听不出来他是在提问还是挑逗，想了想发现不管是前者还是後者自己的答覆都只会是“不”，便决定再次俯下身去用舌尖舔舐兄长的嘴唇。

他知道Dean虽然总是表现得大剌剌的，但其实心里比谁都细腻温柔，而且他绝对不笨。说不定Dean早就翻到了他收在最底层抽屉里的警卫队手册，只是他什麽都没有说。

所以Sam也是，什麽都没有说。


	8. Chapter 8

Dean是他唯一一个不想离开这里的原因。这里穷困又贫苦，肉类是极难到手的奢侈品，书本和知识一文不值，这里没有希望也没有未来，有的只是像泡沫一样虚幻的白日梦。以及Dean。

Sam试着让父亲正眼面对现实。面对他其实除了不切实际的飞行梦以外根本一无所有的现实。父亲常常在外，但只要他回到家中，Sam就会尝试以各种不同的方式告诉父亲他的看法——有时候会试着理性交流丶有时候会冷嘲热讽丶有时候会愤怒地低吼。Sam应该不愿意承认，但他的个性其实跟John非常的相似——性子要是倔起来的时候，他是一点都不逊色於他的父亲。

“你甚至不知道能不能成功把飞机造出来！”

“能的。”

“要是失败了怎麽办？”Sam质问John时声调尖锐非凡，Dean从来没听过弟弟这样的语调。“你有想到过这个可能性吗？”

“那就做到成功为止。”John说。他听起来比Sam要冷静许多，但两人眼底里烧的是同一种怒意。

“这——这根本不切实际！”Sam低声吼道，他看见Dean迎过来，兄长把一手按在他的胸膛上，没有靠得过近，就是兄弟之间最自然的距离感。他没有因这样的触碰而冷静下来，依然是冲John吼道，“你是打算一辈子都拉着我们待在这个贫民区吗？”

“我就是想把你们带离这个贫民区才这样做的。”

“你这是蛮不讲理。”Sam说。兄长又凑近了一点，抚着他剧烈起伏的胸膛。Dean似乎是在说着什麽调和气氛的话语，Sam知道被夹在父亲和兄弟中间的Dean理应最不好受，可是当血液都往头上冲的时候，他实在没有力气考虑这些事情。他只听见John冷硬的语调，一字一句敲在他的脑里。

John背过身去，语气平静，“蛮不讲理的人是你。”

Sam瞪大眼睛。Dean仍然软着语调想让他们停止争执，指腹来回抚着Sam的锁骨处让他冷静下来；而Sam确实感觉到体温从刚才怒火中烧的高温骤降下来，他知道这是什麽——这是失望顶透的心灰意冷。

“我恨你。”Sam说，感受着兄长一把攥紧自己的衣领他没有退缩下来，沉声重覆一次，“我恨你。”

“随便你。”

John背着背包把木门甩上之前，就只留下了这样的一句。按照平日的习惯，会跟随着父亲到Bobby那边帮忙的Dean应该也是要跟上的。

 

“嘿，little brother.”

Dean却留了下来。Dean一直以来都是人之间比较多话的那个，他坐在把脸埋在膝间默不作声的Sam旁边好长一段时间，最终没有耐住这段尴尬又难受的沉默，先是主动开口。“又哭鼻子了？”Sam可是个十八岁的男人了，他才不愿意兄长这麽调侃自己，蹙着眉抬起头来看一眼Dean，他与一脸得逞地微笑的哥哥对上眼。

“我没有。”他闷声回应。

“好吧。”Dean说，“你跟Dad倒是吵得挺凶的嘛。”他听起来并不像在责怪弟弟不懂事顶撞父亲，就只是普通地给予评论。

“我是认真的，”Sam咬着嘴唇，“他总不能逼着我们一辈子留在这里陪他做梦。”

Dean很安静。Sam斜眼看了看Dean表情，并没有读懂对方脑里到底在想着什麽。他用前齿咬着下唇，力道重得下唇发白，终於像是下定决心开口。“警卫队每三年就会招募一次新成员。”

“嗯哼。”

“上一次招募成员正好是三年前的九月份。”

Dean张张唇，应了一声“哦”。

“你知道，要离开这里不一定只能靠飞机的，对不对？”Sam说，他把脑袋往Dean那边靠去，暗暗因为兄长没有躲开自己的触碰而松一口气。“警卫队的高层能够自由进出围墙里外。Mr. Wyatt说，他可以给我介绍现在还在警卫队里的朋友。他说他的友人可以照应我们。”

“我们其实可以过不一样的生活。”Sam闭起眼睛说，“我们其实可以光明正大地离开这里去找Mom。不需要像现在这样偷偷摸摸的。”

他们靠在一起，感受着对方的体温，沉默良久。

“你知道Dad怎麽看待警卫队的。”Dean轻声主动打破沉默。

Sam打断他的话，“我不是在问Dad怎麽看，我是在问你怎麽看，Dean。”

“我吗？”Dean笑了起来，“我知道我没你那般聪明，大概没办法通过警卫队的考核吧。”

“我可以教你，现在丶立刻。只要你留下来，把造飞机的时间都用来好好学习。”Sam安静地说道。“这难不倒你的，Dean，我是认真的。”

即使Dean再迟钝都能够听出来Sam语里恳切的音色，更何况他根本不迟钝。Dean将一双绿眸阖起，轻呼一口气。

“我不能放着Dad一个人。”他说。

Sam的心脏往下一沉，压在肚子上，沉匐匐的。

“Dean.”

“你也了解Dad的个性，没有我在旁边，连Bobby也没办法将他拖到床上休息。”Dean的声音压得低沉，振动着Sam的鼓膜。“但你不一样，Sammy那麽懂事。”他没有给弟弟反驳的机会，扯起嘴角。

“你没有我也能过得好好的。”他说。

“你知道那不是真的。”Sam觉得自己声音里哽咽实在太过刺耳。

“是吗？”Dean没有——不愿意——正面回应他。他用很别扭的姿势将手伸过去，用力揉着弟弟的头发。Sam的头被他愈按愈低，垂得下巴都要枕到膝盖上了，却没有反抗也没有挣扎，只是很轻很细地喊道，“Dean.”

“嗯。”

Dean主动凑过去吻了吻Sam的发顶，就像孩提时代会做的那样。Sam知道这是不擅长表达情感的兄长最直白的爱情表现了；又或者可以说成这是Dean向他道歉的方式。Sam甚至不敢抬起头向Dean用自己最拿手的狗狗眼攻击，他怕现在看到Dean的脸就会鼻子一酸，委屈巴巴又毫无形象地流起泪来。

Dean的手依然按在他的头上，如同以前每一次一般，温暖而包容；但Sam清楚知道，现在他已经失去留在这个家里的唯一一个原因了。


End file.
